Pirate Command
'''Pirate Command', or the Command Center, is a main sector of the Pirate Homeworld. The sector is the hub of all Space Pirate activity on the planet, and so is protected by masses of Pirate Troopers and Commando Pirates. The area's central hub room is the Command Courtyard. This sector of the Homeworld deals with the most important issues facing High Command, and this is also likely where they reside. Here, interactions with the Leviathan Seed are made, and the Phazon it produces is sent to Pirate Research for examination and experiments. The Pirate Commander seen on the Homeworld makes most of his appearances here, notably on the Skyway. Levels and Rooms The Command Center is split into three levels. These areas can be navigated between by the central Lift Hub room. Ground Floor This area is comprised of three small rooms, and is where ships dock and enter the facility. It also houses a Map Station for navigation. Rooms *Landing Site Bravo *Lift Hub Access *Lift Hub 1st Floor The 1st floor is larger than the ground level. It is where the defense systems for the entire Homeworld are kept active, and as such most is dedicated to controlling the Defense System Generator. Rooms *Security Air Lock *Defense Access *Command Vault *Transit Station 4-A (Leads to Mining Site) *Command Station *Flux Control *Transit Station 2-A *Transit Station 2-B *Leviathan Access Portal 2nd Floor This level is the main floor, and gives access to the Skyway. It is here that the Command Courtyard is located. Rooms *Transit Station 3-B (Leads to Research Facility) *Command Courtyard *Skyway Access *Transit Station 1104 *Transit Station 0203 *Transit Tunnel P68 *Transit Station 0204 *Transit Tunnel P69 *Transit Station 0205 *Transit Tunnel P70 *Transit Station Leviathan Features Pirate Command is the largest area of the Pirate Homeworld. Some of the sections areas are exposed to the Acid Rain, and the area is patrolled by guards and Pirate Surveillance Drones to maximize security. The Defense Shield is generated and emitted from a gigantic machine overlooking the complex. There are many tunnels for ventilation, suitable for Samus' Morph Ball to traverse. The Pirate Alarm System seen in Pirate Research is used to full effect in this sector. Several parts of the Command Center are Transit Stations linking to other sections of the Pirate Homeworld. is active as Samus observes from a window in the Command Station.]] The Skyway is a heavily guarded section of connecting tunnels linking to the Pirate Seed. The tunnels are for the giant trams that travel to and from the Seed, carrying supplies of Phazon for Pirate use. It is speculated that the areas beyond certain un-openable Doors are the Pirate living quarters, or areas that have something to do with High Command. These doors are most common in the Command Center, although examples are present in the other two sectors; Pirate Research and Pirate Mines. Inhabitants Space Pirates *Pirate Trooper *Commando Pirate *Pirate Commander *Berserker Knight *Pirate Cargo Drone *Pirate Surveillance Drone *"Jolly Roger" Drone (formerly Galactic Federation) *Crawlmine *Crawltank *Despair-Class Turret Other *Hyper Grapple blocker *Scritters Samus' arrival .]] Samus' first port of arrival on the Pirate Homeworld is at the Command Center. Her first action is to dock at Landing Site Bravo. She proceeds into the Lift Hub room and deals with a Despair-Class Turret. She then proceeds up the lift and into the Command Courtyard. In this room, AU 242 contacts Samus and tells her that she must first acquire protection from the Acid Rain. Samus uses a Grab Ledge in the room and navigates it to reach the upper level of the Courtyard. Here, she removes an Energy Cell powering two fans, which shut off and allow Samus access to a vent tunnel. Samus navigates the tunnels until arriving in the Command Vault. She quickly disables a locking mechanism requiring use of her Seeker Missiles. Samus then obtains the X-Ray Visor. Samus uses the Visor to escape the room. Samus arrives at Defense Access. She then uses her X-Ray Visor to deactivate a terminal generating a shield over an elevator. Samus travels up it and secretly observes Pirates in the Command Station fixing a Phazite panel with the Nova Beam. Samus returns to Defense Access, only to find the Pirates catch her snooping around. After disposing of them, Samus receives a message from Federation Trooper NZG-41, who requires assistance in the Research Facility. Samus continues to the Lift Hub room again, and thanks to the X-Ray Visor, can now enter a Map Station. She uses the data she receives from here to travel to Pirate Research. The Defense Shield and Skyway Samus travels back to the Command Center after two missions at the Pirate Mines and Research Facility. She is now in possession of the Hazard Shield and the Nova Beam. Samus sets out to the Command Station, as she has learned this is what is protecting the planet from attack. She manages to disable it with the X-Ray Visor and her newly acquired Nova Beam. The Federation then commence their assault. Samus meets up with Admiral Dane at Skyway Access. He tells Samus that there is one more mission to complete on the Homeworld; destroy the Seed. Samus and a group of 12 Demolition Troopers travel through the Skyway. 4 of these Troopers must survive in order for the plan to succeed. Samus and the Troopers are met with giant resistance from the Pirates. They encounter a Berserker Knight along the way, however it is downed by Samus in seconds thanks to the Nova Beam. Eventually Samus and the Troopers reach Transit Station 0205, but are met by the Pirate Commander and three of his Commandos. Samus is able to dispatch them with help from the Demolition Troopers, however the Commander escapes. It is then that the Demolition Troopers show their worth. They destroy the seal preventing access to the final chamber of the Skyway with their high-power explosives. Samus travels through and replenishes her energy in a pool of Phazon in the next room. In the next and final chamber, Samus is met by a clamp preventing her from calling in her Gunship. The switch for the clamp rests atop a ledge high above the room. Reaching it proves to be easy for Samus but just as she jumps up from the Grab Ledge the Pirate Commander appears and proves it is not over until it is over. He knocks Samus clean off the ledge and she falls to the floor, humiliated and hurt. Samus quickly gets to her feet, and the battle begins. The Commander summons 8 of his Commandos to assist him in battle. Killing them proved harder than expected for Samus, as the near constant Hypermode usage by them interfered with her X-Ray Visor, stopping her from getting a clear shot. She manages to rid the area of the Commanders minions, but the Commander himself makes heavy usage of his teleporting device. Samus and the Commander's battle is a long one, thanks to his extremely resilient Red Phazite armour. Samus eventually slays the Pirate, and is free to allow her ship to land. Samus then departs for the Pirate Seed, and leaves the Command Center. Return Trip After defeating Omega Ridley, Samus returns to Pirate Command to find the area in the Federation's hands. She travels to the Command Station, and uses her Hyper Grapple to destroy a cluster of Phazon. This exposes a new area, that links to an offworld site: The Leviathan Battleship. Samus travels to this new area, and uploads Leviathan Command Codes to the Ship, placing it in the Federation's control. She heads out of Pirate Command, and leaves the Pirate Homeworld for good. Samus then follows the Federation to Phaaze to end Phazon once and for all. Gallery Pirate_Vent.jpg|Samus enters a ventilation shaft in the Command Courtyard. Command_Courtyard_Cell.jpg|The Energy Cell in the Command Courtyard. In-game_joke_X-ray_visor.png|Samus obtains the X-Ray Visor. Pirate_Sewage.jpg|Sewage vents in Skyway Access. Phazite.png|A Phazite Door blocking Samus' path to the Command Station. Defense_Shield_Gererator.jpg|Samus about to deactivate the generator. Homeworld.png|The Federation attack after Samus disables the Shield generator. FleetAdmiralDane1.jpg|Dane lectures Samus on her new mission. Demolition_trooper.JPG|A Demolition Trooper at the Skyway. Using_Hyper_Grapple.jpg|Samus uses her Hyper Grapple on the Phazon growth. ru:Командный Центр (Мир Пиратов) Category:Pirate Command